Enter SpiderGirl, Hobgoblin, and Carnage
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Charlie Conner is a new student at Midtown High School with a dark secret. Peter Parker finds himself drawn to the Charlie while he is still grieving over the death of Mary Jane. At the same time, a new hero and villian arise.
1. The new girl and the insane paient

**Main Characters**

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

**Jamie Gordon/Spider-Girl**

**Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin**

**Cletus Kasady/Carnage**

**Jamie Gordon is a new junior student to Midtown High School. Like Peter Parker she's a science geek and gets picked on by Flash Thompson. She and Peter has this connection at first sight. Jamie falls for Peter but he's still grieving over Mary Jane. Back-story, Rodrick Kingsley is a criminal psychiatrist who's patient is serial killer Cletus Kasady who has a connection with Jamie Gordon. Rodrick is also studying Norman and Harry Osborn's mental illness until he finds their secret goblin lair. **

**JAMIE**

"I can't take you to school," Mom said. "I'm super late. Besides, I already told you that you're taking the bus."

I groaned. "Fine,"

Monday March 1. First day of school for me. Great. A 16 year old junior.

The bus tires came screeching to the front of my new house. I grabbed my heavy backpack and headed out the door. I was blinded by the sun. At the same, I manage to get a glimpse at the house next door and saw a boy coming out. He was about "6,1", brown hair, muscular, and...pretty handsome.

The bus driver was getting impatient. "Hurry up, Parker!"

"Puny Parker!"

"Nerd!"

I guess he wasn't the popular one. When I got into bus door, the boy bump into me making my glasses fall off.

"I'm so sorry," He said.

"It's okay."

This jock looking guy got up from his seat and started to laughed at us. "Hey, Parker got himself a nerdy girlfriend!"

My face was burning with embarrassment and anger. "Asshole." I muttered.

A pretty blonde girl who was sitting next to him punch him in his shoulder. "Quit it, Flash."

"Looks like you two are in the back of the bus," The driver said. "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Jamie Gordon," I responded, but my voice was all weak. Everyone giggled at me.

The back of the bus was okay, except for the candy wrappers and gum on the seats. It was hot so I put my dark red-hair into a ponytail and pulled down the window.

"Sorry but my name is Peter Parker,"

"Hi," I mumbled.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Peter asked.

I nodded.I was more focus outside than chatting with Peter. But I didn't want to rude to him.

"Yeah," I replied.

The bus hit a pothole which made everyone jump from their seats. Suddenly, Peter yanked me away to his side. At the same time, a beach ball sized rock crashed into the bus from the ceiling and went through the spot I was sitting in. I peeked at the large hole it made, I could see the street.

"Wow," I breathe. "You have the best reflexes. How did you know-"

"Just be glad you didn't die on your first day,"

**

* * *

**

**RODRICK**

The room fascinated him. It was very strange. Mostly, patients would have violent aggression when looked up in the quiet room for long periods of time. _But then again he was born crazy. _Rodrick though.

Two guards was standing at the front door. "Name, sir?"

"Dr. Rodrick Kingsley," Kingsley responded. "Here to see Cletus Kasady."

One of the guards exams his ID.

"Alright," The guard said as he unlocked the door. "You got 1 hour."

Cletus Kasady was just sitting in the corner. A mass murder who claim over 100 lives with a possibly one survivor. His blazing red hair was messy and dirty, skin was pale, and his eyes were black. His face had no type of emotions.

"Cletus?"

Kasady just stared at him. He was in the room with the devil himself. Kingsley was getting a little nervous. Insane patients usually don't make him nervous or scare, but this one, Kasady, makes his back hair stand up. _Maybe its just the eyes. _Kingsley though.

"You're new?" Said Kasady, never taking his eyes off of Kingsley. His voice was deep.

"Y-yes, I'm going to be your new doctor,"

Kasady grunted. "What happen to that Anderson pussy?"

"He transferred."

A smile formed on Kasady's face. "Wow,"

"Something funny?"

"You know I'm in this stray jacket so I won't kill you..."

"Yes-"

"And I know about you. You seeing what drove Osborn and son to the nuthouse."

Kingsley narrowed his gray eyes. "You heard?"

"I may be "insane" but I'm not an idiot," Kasady spat. "They have television."

They were silent for a moment. Kasady was walking back and forth, mumbling something to himself. Kingsley kept taking notes.

"Spider-Man," Kasady said.

"Excuse me?"

"The fucking freak!" Kasady yelled. "Think he's the good guy, God. He's no different than everyone in this world. He's evil, you're evil, every human on this planet is evil!"

"I assure that-"

Kasady interrupted him. "That's the thing, denial. You won't admitted but its inside you!" His facial expression suddenly got more...relaxed? This is interesting. "Except her."

Kingsley raised one eyebrow. "And who is her?"

"This cute chick," Kasady said. "No, perfect is the right word for her. Dark red hair, '5,5', great skin, chocolate eyes..."

"She was your girlfriend?"

"One night stand," Kasady grinned. "But I didn't go easy on her at first, I wanted to kill her but she was just too beautiful. I fucked her hard and good. Lots of blood. I think she about 14."

"You raped her?"

"Yup," Kasady said. "Screaming, fighting, you named it. I admitted I may have went too far when I cut her arm."

"You cut it off?"

"NO! She was TOO PERFECT!" Kasady screamed. "IT YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I SHOULD-"

"KASADY! ENOUGH!" Kingsley yelled. The guards came rushing in with police bats and started to beat the hell out of Kasady.

"I guess my time is up,"

"Dr. Hale,"

"Kingsley. You did you get out of him?"

"He hates all of mankind, hates Spider-Man, and raped a 14 year girl."

"And killed her too."

"No, he didn't. She's still alive."

"And who is the girl?"

"No idea."

**

* * *

**

**JAMIE**

The English teacher was kid, or at least I though she was. Ms. Maslin was about 4,2 with short brown hair. And Jewish. And she was my first teacher. I sat next to Peter in the back of the class. I wasn't too bad, except for Flash making kissing noise and making jokes at us.

"Okay class we have a new student, um..Jamie Gordon," Ms. Maslin said. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I shook my head quickly.

"Why you're girlfriend's shy, Parker?" Flash mocked.

"Flash Thompson," Ms. Maslin warned.

I find my locker after English which is right next to Peter's. How weird?

"So you like it here?" He asked.

"I only had one class and I already want to leave."

"Don't worry about Flash," Peter said, patting my back.

The sirens was loud. Cars zoom by fast. Peter was all focus in the action.

"I got to go," He said, heading out the door.

"You're ditching already?" I said. "Most kids just wait until 12 or don't-"

"Please don't follow me." Peter said as he headed out the doors.


	2. SpiderMan to the rescue

**JAMIE**

"Peter!Pete-" I yelled. Where the hell is he going? I mean everybody, both staff and students were heading outside. I guess having a high school in the middle of downtown Manhattan wasn't bad.

The problem: a giant crane was out of control which was swinging and destroying everything in its path. I see cars was smashed with concrete and office furniture and tons of large pieces of glass.

"Everyone stay back!"

"Tell them to cut off the whole block's power!" The policeman said.

"Gordon! Get back over here now!" Mr. Wu said.

"But Peter-"

I saw a woman falling from the sky. Then I saw him, the amazing Spider-Man. It was cool how he was jumping from wall to wall just to get to the screaming woman. Two huge concrete walls crashes into Spider Man and the woman, everyone gasped, but in a blink, Spider Man was swinging with the woman in his arms safely.

"Alright!"

"Way to go, Spidey!"

Spider-Man landed right where I was standing. The girl he saved was about my height, slender with black hair.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asked her.

"Yeah," She panted.

My eyes got wide. I always wanted to meet Spider-Man and here he is right here in front of me.

"You're freaking amazing," I mumbled, I gripped his arm.

"Um...thanks kid," He said awkward. I let go of his arm feeling a little stupid.

"Wait," I said. "Have you seen this boy Peter Parker? He's a friend of mine,well kind of-"

"He's fine kid," Spider Man said. He was gone.

**5 minutes later...**

Peter came back running towards me. He looks like he just ran a marathon. Sweating, out of breathe, etc.

"Hey," Peter said. "What did I miss?"

"Everything," I told him. "This girl was falling and then Spider Man grabbed her before these giant walls crushed them to death."

"That's cool,"

"Where did you go?" I asked, eying him. "You had me wor-"

"Pictures for the Daley Bugle," Peter said, showing me his camera. "I'm a freelance."

* * *

I didn't fully believe him, but I was too hyper from meeting Spider-Man. They let us go home early since they cut off the school's power to do investigations and cleanup. Me and Peter took the MTA train then the bus back to Queens.

"So you take pictures of Spider-Man?"

"Yeah,"

I was looking all of these shots of Spider-Man, all of them were close ups of Spider-Man. "These are very good, Peter."

Too good. "Are you his photographer or something?"

"You can say that," He replied. "His unofficial one."

"I asked him about you," I admitted. "He said that you was fine. How close are you with Spider-Man?"

"Very close," Peter joked.

* * *

**PETER**

She reminds him of Mary Jane. Like she died and came back as this girl, Jamie. He could never forget Mary Jane or the fact that he's why she dead. _If only I was quicker,_

_**Flashback**_

_The Brooklyn Bridge. The Green Goblin had kidnap Mary Jane and some kids on a nighttime field trip._

"_Spider-Man!" The Goblin said. "This is why only fools are heroes. Cause you'll never when a lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice."_

"_Oh god," He whispered._

"_Let die the woman you love," Goblin had Mary Jane by her neck, he had her over the edge of the bridge, her pink slippers fell off her feet._

"_Or suffer the little children," He turns his head towards the kids._

"_Don't do it Goblin!"_

"_We are who we chose to be...now chose!"_

"_NO!"_

* * *

"Peter?" Jamie called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Did I say something wrong-"

"No,"

"Oh,"

They stopped at the Parker's house. "This is my stop."

"Well mines is only ten steps away," Jamie laughed. "So I'll see you later, Peter."

* * *

"You're home pretty early," Aunt May said as she greeted her nephew at the door. "I watched the news, are you okay Peter?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Aunt May," Peter told his aunt.

"Did you see the neighbor's daughter? Because she's new and-"

"Yes," Peter said. "I met her, Jamie Gordon. I'm gonna head up stairs to crash."

"Alright,"

Before Pete got inside his room he heard Aunt May said, "She's just as pretty as Mary Jane was. Maybe Jamie will heal him."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Mary Jane was falling. The kids were falling. He had to act fast. Spider-Man/Peter leaped from the bridge and went after Mary Jane first. He caught her with his web, then he grabbed the broken cable line, saving the kids._

"_Mary Jane?" He said. _

_She didn't responded. She was limp. He checked her pulse. Nothing._

"_No,"_

_The Green Goblin was laughing. "The hero has chosen the children,"_


	3. Coversation

_"Did you see the neighbor's daughter? Because she's new and-"_

_"Yes," Peter said. "I met her, Jamie Gordon. I'm gonna head up stairs to crash."_

_"Alright,"_

_Before Pete got inside his room he heard Aunt May said, "She's just as pretty as Mary Jane was. Maybe Jamie will heal him."_

* * *

_Mary Jane was falling. The kids were falling. He had to act fast. Spider-Man/Peter leaped from the bridge and went after Mary Jane first. He caught her with his web, then he grabbed the broken cable line, saving the kids._

"_Mary Jane?" He said. _

_She didn't responded. She was limp. He checked her pulse. Nothing._

"_No,"_

_The Green Goblin was laughing. "The hero has chose the children,"_

* * *

**JAMIE**

I need a day in pajamas, eating ice cream from the carton, painting my nails, and watching TV. I guess today was the day, saving me the extra work of faking sick. My room was painted in a maroon color with a large black line going all around the room. My bed had only one pillow and a sheet. I only had one window in which I can only view someone's room next door.

My cell phone buzzed. It was a message from Mom: _**Jamie, The school called me at work and told me what happened. R U okay? PLEASE CALL ME!**_

I text her back. _**I'm fine, Mom. Walked home with a friend.**_

I got an text from dad: _**Honey, R U okay! Your mother called me and told me what happened.**_

_**Fine, dad.**_

I looked in one of my boxes to find a pair of pajamas. I couldn't find anything except for a red tank top I use for working out and black leggings. I put them on, grabbed my copy of "Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows" and blanket cause its cold and bundled up in the window.

* * *

**PETER**

His room was in almost completely disaster. Mountains of clothes, bed untouched, couple cans of "Dr. Pepper", etc.

"I got to either get a maid or be more organized," Peter mumbled to himself. He damn sure cannot afford to get a maid...

"Be more organized,"

He started on the clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Peter then took off his shirt and threw that into the basket as well. He had on his wife beater t-shirt. His spider suit was laying on the floor, he sniffed it, and it smelled like burning rubber and something else.

"How am I going to wash it without Aunt May seeing?"

Peter glanced out of his bedroom. Jamie was sitting in her window reading a "Harry Potter" book. _Deathly Hallows, she must really love Harry Potter. _

He blushed because she was only wearing a red tank top that revealed a lot of skin, and notice that her nipples were hard.

Jamie turned around. She jumped when she saw Peter looking directly at her. He felt guilty.

"Sorry," He mouthed.

Jamie opened her window. "What did you say?"

"Sorry, I'm not a prev...if that's what you're thinking."

She laughed. "It's okay, really. It kind of nice to have at least one boy who notices you."

"Don't you get-"

"Nope. I'm too nerdy and plain," Jamie muttered. "Ask your friend Flash Thompson."

Peter was confused and mad. How can a pretty girl like her sees herself as plain. Her eyes are like chocolate, her red hair was long and silky like...Mary Jane's. This girl reminds him of Mary Jane, hell she could be MJ reincarnated. He couldn't understand why.

"Flash Thompson is surely _not _a friend of mines,"

"I don't why they pick on you?" Jamie asked. "I mean you're not nerdy looking at all."

"I used to look very nerdy," Peter admitted. He pick up an old school picture from about a year ago before he became Spider-Man. Jamie laughed.

"Wow, what happen?"

"Hard to describe," Peter joked. "One day nerd, the next mourning, cool looking."

They were in silence for while, but then Peter spoke: "So you just moved here with your parents?"

"Yeah, from Rhone Island, smallest state in the U.S." Jamie said. "Mom's a doctor and dad's a marine biologist. What about your parents?"

Peter looked as if someone slapped him. "I don't, just my aunt, May Parker. My uncle died a year ago, mugger shot him."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Peter said.

* * *

**KASADY  
**

He waked back and forth in that big white room. Kasady was quiet today. He sometimes paced back and forth, talking about that girl. It was strange how he would go from loving her to beating the living daylights out of her. That was all he talked about, that girl. They asked aboutwho was the girl when ever he brough her up and every answer from him was: "Fuck off! She's mine!"

Kingsley was the only doctor he talked to. Cletus Kasady always brag about that girl, but woudn't give her name.

"You don't know her name?" Dr. Kingsley asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you or any fucking body." Kasady responded.

Kingsley signed. This was pissing the doctor off, and Kasady knew this. He like to play with people's emotion.

"Why do you brag about her to me if you're not even going to give a name?" He asked Kasady.

"I'll tell how I met her,"

This made the doctor a little happy. "Okay. Tell me."

"I was in Rhone Island, stole this nice car and saw this pretty ginger-"

"Ginger?"

"Redhead. But she didn't have that pale skin and werid freckles." Kasady explained. "She was at this rest stop, crying. So I asked if she needed a ride and she sadi yeah so I took her. She only had a backpack with clothes. She told me how her parents never pay attention to her and how they agrue non-stop."

"Interesting." Kasady notice Dr. Kingsley writing some notes.

"Are you going to listen or make fucking doodles?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"I pretended that the car stop so I went to the truck and grabbed some tape and tied her up. She screamed and I laughed. I whisperer in her ear "I'm going to fuck you hard." She cried." Kasady said, grinning. "I only did her for an hour or two."

Both men sat in silence, only thing they could hear was the pencil writing.

"Oops, time's up," Dr. Kingsley said. Before he open the door.

"One more thing, her name was Jamie Gordon."


End file.
